Those Servants, drunk
by sullencity
Summary: A bottle full of a certain liquid caught Finny's attention on a hot day. What happens when Finny mistakes this for water? [AKA Finny drinks vodka thinking its water, gets drunk then gets everyone else drunk, featuring a drunk or tipsy Sebastian] Rated T for alcohol(?)


The time was approximately eleven o'clock in the morning. By this point, everyone was awake and working: Finny was weeding the garden, Mey-rin was collecting the china from upstairs, Snake was awkwardly waiting for orders and Bard was... _being Bard_. Lastly, the small master was refusing to listen to his butler's guidance as per usual.

Finny – who was spending his day outside – became rather dehydrated as the morning continued. The sun glaring down on his strawberry blond hair was uncomfortable, to say the least, but it wasn't like the gardener hated the sun. After building up a large sum of courage, he ventured into the kitchen of the manor to make a glass of water, part of him was scared that Sebastian would pop up behind him to try and scare him.

Fortunately, the kitchen was empty, save for Bard reading a magazine in the corner of the room. Though, Sebastian was sure to appear in the room sometime soon since it was nearing lunch time and everyone knew that the young master disliked waiting; especially for his food.

A large, slim bottle caught Finny's attention.

He moved closer to the bottle, inspecting it. The label was faded so he wasn't entirely sure what was inside of the bottle. It couldn't be poison: that wouldn't be lying in the middle of the kitchen for sure. If he didn't return to the garden quickly, Sebastian would be mad at him and an angered Sebastian is something nobody wanted to with, not even the young master. Without thinking, Finny unscrewed the cap and brought the rim of the bottle to his lips.

Bard looked up from his magazine. "Hey- Finny!" he yelled but the gardener had already begun drinking some of the 'water'.

It was strong and Finny did not like that at all. Instinctively, he pulled the rim of the bottle away from his mouth and quickly screwed the cap back on.

"Ahh~! That was really sour!" cried Finny.

"Why the hell did you drink that?!" asked Bard, dropping his magazine on the ground as he shot up into a standing position.

"I thought it was water!" retaliated Finny, flailing his arms around, his cheeks flushed.

The chef began to laugh. "That was vodka, Finny, not water," replied Bard. "But, if you drank some, I guess I could have a sip too..."

* * *

The time now was nearing half eleven. Sebastian placed his pocket watch back inside of his pocket with a light clink. "I should begin preparing the young master's lunch if I wish to avoid his wrath."

With long strides, the butler began walking through the manor and down to the kitchen, his hair swaying with the breeze from his fast pace. As he neared the kitchen, his ears twitched: there was laughter. Laughter in the manor – let alone the kitchen – was never a good sign for him, normally, it resulted in him having to spend the night cleaning some form of destruction.

The butler opened a slice of the door of the kitchen to peek inside. Upon seeing the inside of the kitchen, the hairs on his head stuck out bizarrely in surprise. Angrily, he swung the door open, slamming it against the wall of the kitchen.

"What do you think you are doing?" his cold voice spoke.

Instead of receiving a serious answer, he was given a series of childish giggles. ' _Look at the three hairs on his head_ ' was mentioned quite a few times as well. Mey-rin, Bard, Finny and Snake (that was a surprise) were sat on the kitchen floor giggling with flushed cheeks. From the smell floating around the kitchen, he assumed that they were all drunk or tipsy in some way.

He sighed.

Sebastian knew that he would never get a clear answer to his questions. Removing his tailcoat, he began to plan lunch mentally.

"Oi, Sebastian- _hiccup_ \- I bet you can't drink the entire bottle of vodka," challenged Bardroy. He was only slightly tipsy compared to someone like Finny who was a complete lightweight.

The butler turned his head. Normally, he wouldn't accept a bet like this but today his master was being especially difficult. Even at that moment, he could hear the master calling him and calling him.

"The entire bottle?" asked Sebastian as he changed his gloves.

Bard nodded eagerly. Meanwhile, the butler sighed and extended one of his hands. "Give me the bottle."

Dumbfounded, Bardroy handed the bottle over to the butler (This one was different from the one that they started with since they had raided the pantry).

"Wait-" Bard said quickly in between hiccups, catching the butler's attention. "you're actually going to drink the whole bottle?"

"That was the bet was it not?" replied Sebastian as he easily unscrewed the bottle.

Sebastian twirled the bottle using his wrist briefly before bringing the glass bottle to his lips. Tilting his head back, his downed the whole bottle in less than a minute.

"Holy-" said Mey-rin before being interrupted by the clink of the bottle against the counter.

"Wow, Mr Sebastian drunk all of the water!" Finny giggled childishly.

The butler ran his hand through his hair. "If you're going to place a bet against me, at least make it a challenge."

* * *

\- Hyde

(PS: I wrote this in about half an hour late at night)


End file.
